Hidden in shadows
by claudia1
Summary: Jay and methos talk
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers: the characters from highlander and the men in black movie are not mine.  
  
"Why did you bring me here," asked Methos.  
  
"You wanted to know the truth about everything, so I bought you here," Jay replied.  
  
"Did you really have to bring me to the middle of the artic," snapped Methos  
  
"Yes, it is the only place they people can't watch you," replied Jay in a knowing tone of voice  
  
"Paranoid for a child aren't you," said Methos  
  
"Comes with the job," jay said with a grin  
  
"So tell me about this job of yours," asked Methos. He wanted to know more about what Jay did for a living.  
  
"What do you want to know about my job," asked Jay  
  
"Roswell," said Methos  
  
"Man is that the only thing you want to ask me about. Roswell was such a small incident," said Jay with a sigh.  
  
"For the moment it is all I want to ask you," replied Methos with a grin  
  
"1947, Roswell. The day the supposed alien ship crash-landed," answered Jay knowing that Methos would more information.  
  
"Was it an alien ship," asked Methos curios to know.  
  
"Yes," answered Jay  
  
"Well a little more detail would be nice," snapped Methos  
  
"In the early 1940's the government funded a small outfit. This newly formed outfits job was to seek out new life on other planets and make contact with those alien races. The government didn't take us seriously. The aliens viewed us differently. When this so called alien ship crash landed in the field this newly formed outfit was on the scene straight away," said Jay  
  
"So this weather balloon was actually an alien ship," Methos asked  
  
"The whether balloon was real enough. To the people who witnessed the ship crash land. The outfit arranged for these people to remember the ship as nothing more than a weather balloon. These people would swear on their mothers life's that it was just a weather balloon," said Jay.  
  
"What happened to the farmer whose field it crash-landed in," asked Methos  
  
"The farmer was one of ours," said Jay  
  
"The farmer was an alien," asked Methos  
  
"No. He belonged to the outfit," answered Jay with a smile.  
  
""So tell me how many aliens are there on earth at the moment," asked Methos  
  
"At this moment in time," said Jay  
  
"Yeah," Methos said.  
  
"Millions. Earth is the vacation hot spot for the whole galaxy," said Jay.  
  
"Millions how is it mankind haven't realized yet that there are millions of aliens among them," stuttered Methos.  
  
"Secret identities. A suit," said Jay  
  
"Suit? asked Methos having no idea what jay meant by a suit.  
  
"A suit is what a alien wears to appear in a more acceptable form to a human," answered Jay  
  
"Are there any famous people who are aliens," asked Methos.  
  
"More than you know," said Jay  
  
"Such as," asked Methos wanting to know more  
  
"Meryl streep, Tom Cruise, Macy gray and most of N'sync," said Jay naming just a few of them.  
  
"Which members of N'sync," Methos asked.  
  
"I'll leave that to your imagination. I personally think it is obvious," said jay with a knowing grin  
  
"So is tom cruise that short in real life," asked Methos.  
  
"No he is shorter, his only four inches high in his alien form," said Jay with a grin  
  
"So about this MIB where did you get the name form," asked Methos  
  
"Certain people saw us in theses suits shortly after the outfit had been formed and started calling us the men in black. We grew into a legend and then a myth. The only people who know about us are the nutcases. We even have a few working for us" said Jay  
  
"How did you become an MIB agent," asked Methos.  
  
"That is another story," said Jay  
  
"Do the MIB know about immortals," asked Methos wanting to know if they did or not.  
  
"Yes we do. WE know all and see all," said Jay in a cynical tone of voice  
  
"So was Roswell the first alien landing, to be exposed and so widely reported," asked Methos  
  
"Yes it was. The Roswell incident of 1947 was the first time and alien ship made such a spectacular entrance. It did however have its advantages," said Jay thinking about all the benefits the crash of 1947 had bought to the MIB and humans alike.   
  
"Such as," asked Methos  
  
"There have been bigger crash landings since then. Aliens have been using us as their own personal battlefield for years. People just tend to ignore or explain things away they do not believe in," said Jay  
  
"What do you know about immortals," asked Methos  
  
"Everything," answered Jay  
  
"In more detail please," snapped Methos  
  
"Immortals are not from earth. I believe there is an immortal named Connor Macleod who knows everything there is to know about immortals. He has the answer to your questions," said Jay  
  
"His dead," said Methos.  
  
"No his not. Last I heard he was on a plane heading for Mexico," said Jay  
  
"So tell me Jay about some of the MIB's secrets," said Methos  
  
"We have so many," said Jay with a grin  
  
"Well just tell me some interesting facts about the MIB," said Methos  
  
"Do you remember the moon landing of 1969," said Jay  
  
"Yeah," answered Methos  
  
"Well while Neil Armstrong was leaping about on the moon. The MIB was on the dark side of the moon. We were holding a conference on the security that the MIB provided for our alien visitors" said Jay with a wry grin  
  
"Why didn't NASA or the space shuttle notice anything," asked Methos  
  
"The MIB was hidden from view," said Jay as if he was stating the obvious.  
  
"Are you human," asked Methos.  
  
"Yes," answered Jay in a neutral tone of voice.  
  
"Does the MIB know who shot JFK," asked Methos.  
  
"Yes," jay replied  
  
"Who shot him," Methos asked. If he found out who did shoot JFK he could drop vague hints about it to Macleod and Dawson.  
  
"I'm not telling you that. All I'll say is that it is the last person you would ever think of," said Jay.  
  
"How am I supposed top get home from here," asked Methos  
  
Jay gave Methos the once over and raised an odd looking object in his direction  
  
  
"What are you doing," asked Methos starting to worry.  
  
"Sending you home. But before you go I have one last thing to say," said Jay as he put his sunglasses on and held the object out in front of Methos face  
  
"What do you have to say," said Methos  
  
"Could you look at this object for a me. It has some writing on it you could identify," said Jay as Methos leaned in to get a closer look at the writing.  
  
Then there was flash.  
  
Methos was in Joes sitting at the bar holding a beer in one and a newspaper in his other hand. Methos had the strangest feeling that he had just been somewhere cold. This couldn't be possible as he had been in Seacouver for the last two weeks and hadn't left seacouver once.  
  
The MIB headquarters.  
  
Zeds Office  
  
"You feel better now son," asked Zed  
  
"Yeah problem sorted," said Jay  
  
"Glad to hear that son. Now I want you to bring back an illegal alien form Seacouver," asked zed as he handed Jay the details of the alien in question  
  
"On my way sir," said Jay as he walked out of Zed's office and headed towards the MIB's garage where he had parked the LTD early that day. Jay got into the LTD and began the long drive to Seacouver.  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: The characters are not mine

Notes Crossover over with CSI Miami and Highlander. Very small reference to another TV show as well. (Cupid)

Since he had no intention of staying in Seacouver any longer than was necessary he just parked the LTD outside Joes Blues Bar. The very same bar that he had met a man by the name of Methos in. Switching on the LTDs very unique alarm he headed towards the bar. He quickly walked over to the bar he ordered a beer and sat down. According to the sources he had questioned before coming to Seacouver the alien he was looking for visited the blues bar on an almost daily basis.

"So, I've not seen you in here before. Are you just visiting though or are you planning on staying," Joe asked. He had never seen the man before. A new person in town usually meant trouble and trouble was something he could do without.

"Visiting," jay replied unwilling to divulge any information to a man who he knew to be a watcher of immortals.

"Visiting anyone special," Joe asked there was something about the man he simply didn't trust.

"Not really, just happened to be in town and thought I would visit an old friend while I was here," Jay replied

"Well shouldn't you be visiting this friend instead of coming here for a drink," Joe asked as he turned towards his establishments entrance, were Duncan was currently walking though the door with Methos and a man he didn't know. The ma however did not appear to have any connection to the two immortals. All three men came over to the main bar and sat on barstools next to the stranger he had been speaking to.

"No," turning to the man who had sat down next to him and ignoring the two immortals he added "his already at this bar. It would be rude of me to walk away from him. So why Seacouver, what happened in Miami."

Narrowing his eyes at the Man in Black Ryan bit back the response of go fuck yourself and said; "Vacation. Miami at this time of year is to busy and I took a well deserved vacation. Why do you think I should have chosen another town?"

"No, Seacouver is ok, but I've heard stories about its high death rate and weird ass deaths," Jay said.

"A high death rate, weird ass deaths it's of the norm for me. So why are you here? I don't usually get a visit from one of you unless the old man gets a bug up his ass about an illegal in someplace it shouldn't be," Ryan said

"I'm not going to ask how you knew. I guess ya figured its you I have to take back, vacation over your needed back at work." Jay said fully aware that the other men seated at the bar were listening to the conversation he was having with the illegal.

"Screw work. I'm not going back and the old man can't force me. He did tell you I wasn't actually one of his illegals didn't he. Every damn time he pulls something like this it's because he believes I've turned my back on my duty. I swear he is worse than my ex-watcher," Ryan said whispering the last words so they would only be heard by the Man in Black.

"I have a folder of details about you," Jay said

"Good for you. It used to piss me of when he sent one of you guys every time I took a vacation. I think he is of the opinion that my duty should be put before my own health and well being. You know I actually thought he might let me get away with at least two weeks vacation. So why do I need to go back this time," Ryan asked

"You shouldn't be here according to him, but how do I know your not an illegal," Jay asked

"Don't all illegals have an obvious look about them? You know kinda like a button to open a suit," Ryan asked

"Yeah, but I'm not going to these folks a free show by touching you up like a five dollar hooker," Jay said

"You know five dollars doesn't get you that much from a hooker. So your not going to check for a button, ask me a question about some human fact. You know the sort of freaky shit that only a human would know," Ryan said. He knew that most aliens didn't bother to find out the more useless bits of information about earth.

"How many miles is it to the center of the earth," Jay asked it was one of the only questions he could remember from high school science class.

"Four thousand miles. Now ask me something not out of a high school science class." Ryan asked

"Name a seventh wonder of the world. That was built BC, but destroyed nearly a thousand years later," Jay asked. The only reason he even knew about the seven wonders of the world was because his mom had insisted he should know all about them.

"Statue of Zeus at Olympia. Work began on it around 440 BC. It was destroyed over a thousand years later in 462 AD. It is although a seventh wonder of the ancient world. Ask me something about modern pop culture," Ryan asked.

Who is Kelly Clarkson," Jay asked

"Winner of the first American Idol, about the only one of them that doesn't blow," Ryan said

"Who is howling Mad," Jay asked

"Oh, come on. I said something modern. Howling Mad is Murdock from the A team. Which is in the 1980s, not exactly modern are you," Ryan said.

"So what do you suggest I ask," Jay asked. Even though he was now 99.999 percent sure that the man he was talking to was in fact human he still had to find that question.

"Ask me about music, my work," Ryan suggested

"What was the last album you bought and what is your job," Jay asked

"Back to bedlam, by James Blunt. My favorite song on that album is No bravery, reminds me of my life sometimes. As for work that's with the Miami Crime Lab, I'm a CSI Level One. I work with Horatio Caine, who I know is with speedle but I'm not meant to know that. I apparently can't be trusted with a lot of things Ryan said

"I know you're not an illegal, but why does the old man want you back," Jay asked

"I used to do some work for your organization, back before I was a cop or a CSI. He used to send me on the missions no sane person wanted to go on and at the time I enjoyed those missions," Ryan admitted

"What happened to change that," jay asked

"Mostly the whole dying for a third time. Kinda took al the enthusiasm I had for the work," Ryan said.

"You can't die three times unless, well your one of them," Jay said he wanted to say immortal, but he didn't want the two immortals and watcher to know who he was or how much he knew about them.

"I'm not one of them." Ryan said even though bit wasn't exactly the truth. Since he had been gifted with eternal life, but he wasn't that kind of an immortal. It was one of the two things in his life that he was thankful for.

"So how do you explain dying" Jay asked ignoring the men seated next to him who at one point during his conversation with the illegal ha been talking, but now they were strangely silent.

"I don't.," Ryan replied as he finished his beer in one go, before adding "You can tell him I'm not coming back and could he stop sending people after me every time I take a vacation. Unlike you or any of the others I didn't sign my life away. I just agreed to do a few missions for him. I've done my time and I'm not going back, unless its end of the world serious," Ryan said

"I'll tell him," Jay said

"Yeah, but he won't listen. He never does," Ryan said

"How many of us have you seen before me," Jay asked curios to know how many MIB agents Zed had sent after the man who was not an illegal.

"You must be the seventh one and to be honest it's getting to be annoying. Hell, you're the only one who hasn't tried to use that little handy pen device. Every time they do try to use that pen I break one of there bones," Ryan said

"Seventh one. He knows you have no intention of going back, so why does he keep sending us after you," jay asked

"Who knows, his never been the sort of person to disclose his feelings behind the matter. So enough about me and the old man, before you became one of them what did you do," Ryan asked

"Detective" Jay replied

"So do you prefer this line of work to being a detective," Ryan asked

"Yeah I've seen so many different things, saved the world couple of times. I've discovered that many of the famous amongst us are illegals. I have a partner Kay, who if I was still a detective I wouldn't get on with. He is the one who taught me all the ropes," Jay said

"This Kay is he your partner in all aspects of your life," Ryan asked with a grin

"Man, that's a personal question," Jay grumbled. It wasn't he question which had rubbed him up the wrong way, but the easy way the illegal has asked it. Was he really that obvious when it came to Kay?

"You asked me if I was one of them in this bar of all places. So the matter of your personal life isn't that hard of a question to answer," Ryan said

"The answer is yes, but with the job we do it's not something we can be to open with. Our boss knows, as do a few trusted friends, but that's all. "Jay said. I felt good admitting to something he would never be able to share with his family.

"Do you miss them," Ryan asked

"Every damn day, but with this job its worth them not knowing me. I help keep the world safe and how many people get to say that," jay said

"I can say that, but I don't. The people I work with wouldn't believe me. Listen, when you back tell him I'm ok. Life is treating me well and for the most part I'm happy," Ryan said

Getting up from his barstool, jay put on his sunglasses, reached inside his pocket and pulled out what the illegal had referred to as the pen device.

"Don't make me break something," Ryan said. He was smiling, it wasn't meant as a joke, but a promise.

Jay put the pen device away, but left his sunglasses on and said; "I don't exist."

"Yeah, just like cupid you're not real," Ryan replied. Even though he knew that cupid was in exile from Olympus, until he reunited 100 couples. Last he heard cupid was calling himself and working in a bar called taggertys.


End file.
